


What's a LiveJournal?

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, References to Addiction, Sex, Swearing, mention of past alcohol and drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Insomnia on Dark Bingo and the other: fanfiction prompt for MCR Bingo. Gerard's cravings get worse when he gets a bad bout of insomnia, he's desperate for something to distract him, to keep him from wanting a drink or anything else he shouldn't have. He has his laptop and porn seems like a good idea, only instead of watching videos? he ends up reading fanfic, mainly about him and Frank and masturbating a lot, it makes him feel guilty, but not enough to stop, what happens when Frank finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a LiveJournal?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> I know Gerard Way didn't seem thrilled with some fanfic in interviews(Mainly because someone tweeted him waycest), but I mean no offence by writing a fic were he does.

Gerard POV  
　  
The first night without sleep doesn't worry him, it's happened before, the hour the next night doesn't bother him too much, he just drinks coffee all day and tells himself he'll sleep like ten hours that night. Only it doesn't get better, days running into weeks where he only gets a few hours’ sleep each night. He gets irritable and bitchy so Mikey makes him see a doctor the next time they stop in a city, before they even book into the hotel.  
　  
The doctor offers him sleeping pills, just a few nights worth to help him get a little sleep. He's terrified by how easily he almost accepts. The words half out of his mouth before he stops and shakes his head, unable to actually say no to the pills, finally he manages to ask for other possible options. The doctor lists things that might help. The top of his list is a long, warm bath before he goes to bed. He makes sure he has a bathroom with a bath in it that night at the hotel and Mikey, who he's sharing with, leaves him to it. He feels clammy and still damp when he finishes. Mikey is asleep in his own bed and Gerard tries to just get in his and sleep. It doesn't work and all he can think about is the doctor’s insistence that he take a prescription for sleeping pills with him, even if he doesn't fill it, so he has it in case he needs it. He doesn't remember having this much trouble sleeping when he was drinking, passing out might not count as sleeping, but it was more restful than lying awake all night. He picks up the phone and calls down to room service. He resists asking for the kind of drink he shouldn't, but he can't remember a time in recent memory when it's been harder not to. Instead he asks for a glass of warm milk, it had been on the doc's list as well. It almost makes him throw up, the taste not at all like he expected and so different from cold milk.  
　  
When Mikey gets up in the morning, he takes one look at Gerard sat up in bed reading a comic book and shakes his head.  
　  
"Did you sleep at all?" Mikey asks.  
　  
"Like an hour." Gerard shrugs.  
　  
"Fuck." Mikey groans.  
　  
"I tried warm bath and warm milk....they didn't work. I'll try something else." Gerard assures his brother, he doesn't want to worry Mikey, he's done enough of that in the past, so he doesn't mention that he's been craving either.  
　  
He drinks a lot of coffee, but on the doctor’s advice he swaps by eight that night. Frank finds some De-caf on the bus somewhere that night once they’re leaving the show. It's sweet, so Gerard pretends that it doesn't taste like shit. He tries counting, forward and backward over and over, he listens to music, he draws and nothing works, all he can think about is that slip of paper in his bag. It would be so easy to get some sleeping pills, maybe a drink. He grits his teeth and gets up to go watch TV. He won't slip up.  
　  
Frank’s up first up in the morning and he looks worried when he finds Gerard awake, curled up on a couch under a thin blanket that Frank had left draped over the back because he hated being cold.  
　  
"Have you slept at all?" Frank asks.  
　  
"Um, not really." Gerard sighs. Frank flops against his side, cuddling up to him. Gerard wraps an arm around him. He likes cuddling with Frank, probably likes it a little too much, but what Frankie doesn't know can't hurt him. It might hurt Gerard a little, but that isn't Frank's fault, he doesn't even know about Gerard's stupid crush. It had never been that big of a deal before, it had been background, but lately it's like he notices it more. Playing on stage used to mean nothing to him, it was just for fun, to make a point and ruffle some feathers. Now it gets him hot and bothered in ways it never did before. He tries not to think about it. It's a crush, he'd rather not fuck up his friendship over it.  
　  
Everyone they meet who hears he's having trouble sleeping has some sort of tip and over the next few weeks he tries them all, from lavender oil, to heated blankets, eating before bed so he's full and sleepy, not eating or drinking after eight. Nothing works and he's getting desperate, the pills looking better and better and then some roadie they are talking to backstage says something that gets Gerard thinking.  
　  
"Get laid or jerk off. I always fall asleep after that." He smirks.  
　  
They all laugh a little at the over share that insight gives them into the guy’s sex life, but it makes Gerard think. He doesn't fall asleep right after sex, but it does make him kind of sleepy and it might relax him. He's not big into casual, he doesn't fuck groupies, so his options are limited. He's too tired to really even think of trying to find someone. But he has his own hand, it's a bus night, but he can be quiet. He waits till everyone else is asleep and then he goes to his bunk with his laptop. His mind is too fuzzy to really fantasise anything, so he turns his laptop on planning to find some porn. He isn't turned on, but he wants to try this, he's tried everything else other than pills or booze and as much as his hands ache to feel a glass in them, he doesn't want to do that. He’s come too far. He looks for his earphones in his laptop case and curses when he can't find them. He might be able to keep himself quiet enough for the guys to sleep through it, but he thinks porn might be a lot fucking louder than he is.  
　  
He's not sure what possesses him to type in MCR slash fiction. He'll blame being tired if he ever talks about it, not that he plans to ever talk about it. He doesn't want to read about him and Mikey fucking, the link that got sent to Mikey was pretty weird. But he's heard stuff since then, how it's not all incest and a particular pairing has him a little curious. Frank and him, he feels like a total perv for even trying to find it, but it's harmless, fantasy, it's not like he can have the real thing, but maybe he can have this. And he really fucking wants to sleep. A lot of the stories that pop up seem to be on the same site, LiveJournal, so he goes onto the actual site and searches, he's heard of Ferard so he types it in. The amount of results that come up are crazy.  
　  
He reads some of the summaries and knows there is no way he'll get turned on by the story, some of the stuff he doesn't even understand, all the abbreviations and slang being used, some of it he can't work out at all. He skips past anything weird, kinky or dark. He's mooning over Frank right now, he doesn't want to read about that, because that's real life for him, not fantasy. He wants the fantasy of having Frankie, no complications, just hot sex. Which is why he's happy when he works out that PWP, stands for porn without plot. He clicks on a story that doesn't sound too crazy or have any warnings that turn him off. He reads half a paragraph feeling ridiculous and guilty, but then he feels his face starting to flush at a description of him licking over the tattoo at Frank’s neck and it isn't shame making his skin feel too hot. He moves the laptop a little so that he can read what is on the screen and get a hand into his pants at the same time. Gerard bites his bottom lip, reading about himself doing filthy things to Frank who begs for more. And as he jerks himself he can practically hear it, hear the way Frank would sound, voice wrecked from begging and moaning and it's all he can do not to moan out loud. He's so glad that he has years of practise at this, at being quiet while his hand is working his dick, sharing rooms has its benefits, prepares a guy for life on tour. He reads when he can keep his eyes open, thinks about Frank, what he would look like doing this. He's heard Frank jerking off before, but when he was trying to be quiet and Gerard would give anything to hear him when he had the chance to be vocal.   
　  
He wishes he had some lube, but he's not too bothered, it's been a while since he did this, longer since he got laid and he is hard, aching and dripping before he's even half way through the story. Gerard speeds up his hand, wanting to cum so badly, wanting the relief it'll bring. He knows jerking off to thoughts of one of his best friends is a little weird, but fuck it, he’s weird and he's not about to stop when it feels this good. He rubs his thumb over the head, trying to picture hands other than his own, Frankie's tattoo covered hands on his cock, the thoughts almost enough to make him lose it as close as he is. He twists his head into the pillow, giving up on reading anymore, trying not to pant too loudly as he gets closer and closer to the edge. He almost bites his own damn tongue off when his orgasm hits in an effort to not call out Frank’s name. He works himself through the orgasm, body sensitive and shuddering. He lies there, just trying to settle his breathing for a long time before he grabs a tissue to clean off his hand and shuts his laptop down and moves it away. He blinks, his eyelids feel heavy, stupidly heavy and the last thought he has before darkness hits him is, thank fuck for orgasms.  
　  
In the morning he can hardly look at Frank, stutters when he asks him how he slept. He lets the guilt eat at him till he sees how everyone is looking at him, even Mikey who can be so hard to read, they all look relieved. He knows they worry about him, so the fact that they were worried about his insomnia doesn't surprise him, he kind of hates that he worried them so much, wants to make sure they have nothing to worry about. He knows it'll take more than one night of okay sleep to make him feel completely better, but he already has a little more energy, feels stronger. Strong enough that he gets the prescription out of his bag just before they stop for lunch. He throws it in the trash at the place they stop, not wanting to have it there anymore, as a crutch, as temptation. He's relieved when they drive off and it's left behind. He knows he could get another one, get a drink even easier, but it still feels like an improvement.   
　  
Gerard tries to go to bed at the same time as everyone else, hoping that one night will have fixed his sleep pattern, but it hasn't. He lays awake, listening to the guys snoring, mumbling in their sleep, the sounds the bus makes as it drives them to where ever the fuck it is they’re going. He sighs, tells himself he can't jerk off again, can't use Frank like that. But last night he fell asleep thinking about Frank, not a drink or a line, just Frank. Surly if this is his only way of beating his insomnia he should do it? What Frank doesn't know can't hurt him, right? He grabs his laptop before he's even convinced himself.  
　  
He finds what he's looking for more easily this time. He doesn't try to talk himself out of it this time either. He just picks a story and slides his hand beneath his shorts. He has to bite into his fist to muffle Frank’s name this time and he falls asleep seconds after he puts the laptop away. He does it every night that week, waiting for the others to sleep before going to his bunk and every morning it's a little easier to look Frank in the eye. He still feels a little ashamed of himself, but he knows it is nothing compared to how bad he would feel if he slipped up and used. He's an addict and maybe this is an addiction, but it's a safe one, can't damage him physically, it's embarrassing but not hurtful. The first hotel night after he starts is hard. He's sharing with Mikey, he's jerked off in the same room as Mikey before, but he's too nervous. If Mikey wakes up and finds him jerking off to fanfiction, he'll never hear the end of it, Frank could find out and he doesn't want that. So he tries just going to sleep and doesn't know why he's surprised when it doesn't work. His insomnia is still as bad as ever, the orgasm's just help, like a natural sleeping pill. He’s cranky in the morning and the concern he can see on Mikey's face, even though he tries to hide it, breaks Gerard's heart. He doesn't want to be the reason Mikey is worried anymore and that means no doing drugs, no drinking and getting some fucking sleep.  
　  
He switches to room with Frank, which could be seen as creepy or weird, but Gerard hasn't done it so that he can jerk off over him or anything. Frank's a hyper active little fuck, who also sleeps like the dead. Once he's asleep, he's dead to the world for a good few hours. Mikey's a light sleeper, the other guys all more likely to wake up than Frank. Gerard had once shattered a glass millimetres from where Frank was asleep on the couch and he didn't wake up. Frank finds the first Halloween, the original on TV and puts it on. He falls asleep half an hour from the finish, still laid out on the top of his covers fully clothed. Gerard gets up and goes over to where Frankie is sleeping and pulls his friend’s shoes off to make him more comfortable. Frank doesn't react, legs flopping down after he lifts them like he's a human sized rag doll or something.   
　  
He leaves the TV on; he doesn't think Frank will wake up, but if he does maybe the TV will distract him for a second so that Gerard can at least hide what he was looking at. Hopefully some horror film wouldn't be on the TV screen then or anything else that it'd be weird to be getting off to. He changes in to pyjama bottoms and a T-shirt, not wanting to get off in his clothes. He slips under the covers, feeling kind of weird and a little turned on by the idea of Frank seeing him jerk off by accident. He is such a creep. He gets comfortable, lube on the nightstand, his laptop beside him and he heads to LiveJournal. He finds a few good stories, but nothing that really catches his attention. That is until he finds a story about Frank fucking him against the side of one of the tour buses. He's not an exhibitionist, he really isn't, but the summery alone has him on the way to being half hard. He opens up the story and then opens up the lube, his hand slicked up and working his aching dick in seconds. He doesn't want to take too many risks, so he works fast, his movements a little rough, a little jerky, as hard and fast as the Frank in the story is fucking him. He cums all over his fist, a strangled noise hardly even held back and he glances quickly over to Frank's bed. Through blurry eyes he can see he's still asleep. Gerard blinks, eyelids heavy. He'll clean up in a minute, hide the evidence of what he's done. At least that's the plan, but his body is so tired, so relaxed, that sleep claims him.  
　  
"What's a LiveJournal?" Frank's voice right by his ear makes him jump. The first thing he notices is that he's drooled all over his own arm, which is fucking gross, then he notices what Frank said and less than a second after that the laptop on the bed. Frank is looking at his laptop screen, fuck Gerard hopes he hasn't seen the lube still out on the side or anything else. Shit, he can feel the dried cum on his skin, he can't talk to Frank like this, he can't.  
　  
"It's a thing." Gerard blurts and he kind of wants to punch himself in his own face for that one, even though it's his face, because really? 'It's a thing' is the best he can come up with?  
　  
"Dude, this is porn!" Frank smirks, glancing at the screen. Gerard thinks about trying to grab his laptop, but he knows if he tries to hide it now, Frank will just try to get to see it more.  
　  
"I, that roadie said cumming helped him sleep and it works!" Gerard bursts out, it's the truth and the only defence he has, he doesn't want to have to explain the creepy perving over Frank part if he doesn't have to so he hopes his half confession is enough. It isn't.  
　  
"Dude, this is porn about us." Frank laughs and Gerard? Yeah he covers his face with both hands and kind of feels like dying. His hand still smells like his own jizz; he is so pathetic.  
　  
"Wow, this is kind of hot." Frank sounds thoughtful, not freaked the fuck out the way Gerard thought he would be.   
　  
He drops one hand, the one that still smells like cum and glances to his left. Frank has picked up his laptop and even as Gerard watches Frankie sits down, perching on the edge of the bed, beside Gerard, eyes glued to the screen.  
　  
"You ever done anything like this?" Frank asks, his voice a little husky, eyes still not leaving the screen. Gerard drops his other hand, no real reason to hide from someone who isn't looking at you.  
　  
"The ah getting fucked by a guy thing or the public thing?" Gerard asks, hell if Frank wants to know about his sex life, whatever, he can, it's way better than him calling Gerard a pervert and running out the room, out of his life.  
　  
"Either, both?" Frank shrugs, his eyes moving over the words on the screen, his tongue running over his bottom lip a little.  
　  
"I've fucked a girl in a park, which was pretty public. I've been fucked by guys and, um, I've fucked them. But the most public it ever got with a guy was in a bedroom at a party or a bathroom at a club, which is kind of private." He rambles and it's probably way more than Frank wanted to know, but he's nervous and can't seem to keep his mouth shut.   
　  
"So you like both?" Frank asks.  
　  
"Guys and girls? Yeah, but you already knew that, Frankie." Hell it's not like he's been subtle about his preferences over the years, not around the band at least.   
　  
"Duh, I know that. I meant you like it both ways? Topping and bottoming? You said you've done both." Frank shrugs, glancing at him for the first time since he started reading.   
　  
Frank's question makes him pause, his band mates know he likes guys, that he's been with men, but he doesn't talk about the details with them. Mikey only knows because he's walked in on Gerard more than once over the years and he's seen enough that Gerard has never had to tell him. He might of anyway, with less detail than Mikey got with the visual, but Mikey's his brother, it's different. He's close to Frank, crushing on him, maybe in love with him, but he never thought they'd end up talking about this.  
　  
"I like both." Gerard croaks out.  
　  
"Cool. Do you like one more than the other? I mean on stage you’re pretty full on. I kind of thought you'd like being in charge all the time when it comes to guys." Frank shrugs and Gerard can't quite get his brain to process that Frank has thought about what Gerard is like in bed with men.  
　  
"Um when it's casual, a hook up, I guess I top more often. I don't trust some random guy not to hurt me. But I like both, I like getting fucked. It's been a long time though, because of the tour and everything." He bites his lip, the last time he got fucked he was still fucked up and a lot less careful about who he let do what to him.  
　  
Frank puts the laptop down on to the floor and turns to face him. Gerard's breath hitches at the heat he can see in Frank's eyes, he thinks it's lust turning them dark. He hopes it's lust.   
　  
"Tell me if I'm reading this wrong." Frank says softly and then soft lips are pressing into his, even as Frank's body is moving on top of him, his slight weight enough to pin Gerard down, he can feel his body heat through the sheets and he hates the material for separating them.  
　  
"You’re not reading this wrong." Gerard gasps when Frank pulls back a little.  
　  
"You want me? Good, then fucking kiss me back." Frank orders and Gerard guess he'd been a little too shocked to kiss back properly.  
　  
"Wait." Gerard says softly, even though his suddenly very awake dick wants to kill him for it.  
　  
"Yeah?" Frank looks worried and his talented fingers are pushing back the longer strands of Gerard's hair. It feels so fucking good and since when was his hair connected to his dick in anyway? Being petted shouldn't be a turn on.  
　  
"I like you. Like a shit load. This couldn't be casual for me, I can't do casual with you." Gerard admits. He hates making himself even more vulnerable, even as he's already laid out and pinned beneath Frank, but they need to be on the same page here. He knows Frank would never hurt him on purpose, but if this means different things to them both, someone will get hurt. He can't let Frank break his heart, he wouldn't recover. It's not worth getting the taste of Frank he's been fantasising about if he doesn't get to keep him.   
　  
"I would never just fuck someone I was in a band with. It could mess shit up. I wouldn't do this if it didn't mean more." Frank says quietly.  
　  
"I didn't think you saw me like that." Gerard admits, despite the way they play on stage, Frank talks about the band like they’re all the brothers he never had growing up. Gerard had known Frank loved him, but he'd never thought it had the potential to be more than casual.   
　  
"I thought you only topped and I like both. I thought, like, sex could be a problem because of that and I didn't want sex to fuck up me getting to have you. I love you, I love the band and touring. I couldn't fuck that up when I had doubts." Frank shrugs.   
　  
"You don't have doubts now?" Gerard asks, hardly daring to hope.  
　  
"No. I don't. I want to try. I want to be with you." Frank leans in, kissing him so softly he almost can't feel it, he wants to feel it. Gerard deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around Frank and pulling him closer.  
　  
He can't think of anything but touching Frank after that, he wants more contact, but he's pinned by the sheets, so he wiggles, fighting to try and get free. He can't and either Frank notices he's trying to move or he wants to be closer too because he lifts up, pulling the sheet out from between them before he pushes his way between Gerard's thigh's and starts kissing him again. He's never really thought of Frank as dominating until now and it blows his mind a little. Luckily he doesn't need all his brain cells to suck on Frank's tongue and to grind his hips up and into the other man. He slips his hands up the back of Frank's T-shirt, moaning at the feeling of hot skin beneath his hands. He wants more, wants to see all of Frank, so he starts tugging at his clothes. Gerard can't bring himself to stop kissing Frank though, which makes getting his T-shirt off pretty impossible. Once again Frank takes charge, breaking the kiss he sits up, stripping off his shirt and then manhandling Gerard till he lifts up so that Frank can get rid of his T-shirt too. The skin on skin contact when they go back to kissing makes Gerard moan, his hips bucking up. This is so much better than his own hand and imagination, he finally has Frankie, he can't fucking believe it.  
　  
Frank kisses and bites and licks every little bit of skin he has uncovered until Gerard is moaning and writhing underneath him, begging for more. He feels like his skin is on fire wherever Frank touches him and he wants more of that feeling, nothing has ever felt this good, nothing that wasn't incredibly bad for him anyway. He could easily get addicted to Frank's touch, but he knows it'll never hurt him.   
　  
"Frank, fuck me, the lube’s right there, fuck me please." Gerard moans and he really hopes the walls are thick, he thinks Ray and Mikey might be next door and he really doesn't need to think about them right now.  
　  
"Bossy, I'm in charge today." Frank smirks, but he grabs the lube.  
　  
"Keep teasing me and I'll fucking torture you when you’re under me." Gerard threatens, but it's pretty half-hearted seen as Frank's stripping off the rest of their clothes and he's being damn quick about it. He pulls his wallet out his jeans and pulls out a condom before tossing the jeans onto the pile of clothes on the floor.  
　  
Frank kisses him, pressed naked between his thigh's and then lube slicked fingers are brushing against his hole, circling, teasing and he's about to cuss Frank out when he forgets everything he was going to say as Frank starts pushing in a finger. He's careful, but Gerard thinks he's probably going as fast as he can, no fucking around or teasing. He's prepping Gerard, trying to make sure he doesn't get hurt, but he's not drawing this out. Frank keeps adding fingers as Gerard loosens up, three fingers make him feel stretched and full in a way that has his dick leaking and then Frank crooks his fingers and Gerard bites back a scream. It's been a really long time since he had any kind of sex that wasn't with his own hand, longer than he can remember since he bottomed for someone who cared enough about his pleasure, about him to find that spot and make him see stars.  
　  
"Frank." He can't really call it anything other than a whine, but he'll still fucking deny it if anyone calls him on it later.   
　  
Frank kisses him hard, nipping at his lip before he pulls back a little to get the condom. He rolls it on, then slicks himself up with lube. Gerard bites his lip, watching Frank touch himself is one of the hottest things he has ever seen. Some day in the future, maybe get Frank spread out while he draws him touching himself, but right now he needs Frank inside of him. He spreads his legs further and pulls them up higher, Frank moves between his legs, wrapping them around his waist, positioning Gerard exactly as he wants him, which is a huge fucking turn on.  
　  
"You look so fucking hot, laid out waiting for my cock." Frank moans and Gerard can't help arching closer, he knows he would beg for this, beg for Frank's cock if that is what he wanted, but Frank doesn't keep him waiting much longer, lining up and sinking in so slowly that Gerard presses his heels into the other man’s lower back, trying to pull him closer, quicker.  
　  
He has to bite into his hand in the hopes that he can shut himself the fuck up, the groan he lets out when Frank is finally all the way inside him is louder than any porno he has ever heard, but Frank grabs his hand, tugging at it till he pulls it out of his mouth.  
　  
"I don't want you to be quiet, I want to hear you." Frank tells him at the same time as he pulls out and thrusts back in, tearing another moan from Gerard. It's loud as fuck and he wants to be embarrassed, wants to try and be quiet so that everyone doesn't hear him. But God, the look in Frank's eyes when he moans, like Gerard is the hottest thing ever, he can't not love being the cause of that, so he forgets about keeping quiet.  
　  
He moans with every single thrust and he can't help running his mouth either. He thinks he probably sounds stupid, but Frank doesn't seem to care.   
　  
"Fuck me, Frankie, harder, please, harder." He digs his nails into Frank's back, he doesn't want to hurt him, but he can't help it. Frank really doesn't seem to mind, his thrusts picking up speed, till the bed’s actually shaking and thumping against the wall. And fuck being embarrassed by that because it feels too good, better than he ever imagined.   
　  
"Gerard, you feel so fucking good, fuck." Frank's hand works between them until he is jerking Gerard in time to his thrusts. They’re both moaning, panting out swear words and each other’s names and he feels so fucking close, he knows he won't last long.  
　  
Frank's thrust speed up and so does his hand, like he knows Gerard is close and he's determined to push him over the edge. He trails hot, wet open mouthed kisses across his jaw, sucks and nips at his earlobe, before kissing a path down his neck. He sucks at sensitive skin, probably leaving marks, but Gerard couldn't give a fuck. Then Frank thrusts hard, his thumb rubbing over the head of Gerard's dick and he fucking bites down just above Gerard's collarbone. He yells Frank's name, his orgasm hitting him hard, wave after wave of pleasure crashing through him as Frank keeps thrusting. Frank's hand drops off of his dick before it gets too sensitive and his hips jerk before going still, he groans out Gerard's name while he cums, sounding totally wreaked.  
　  
Gerard holds Frank close while the smaller man keeps pressing soft kisses to his neck as he lays there panting. He has a feeling that he's going to spend a lot of time marked the fuck up being with Frankie and he can't fucking wait. His neck's probably one big hickey already, if no one in the band heard him yelling his head off, what happened will be pretty obvious anyway and he really doesn't care. Mikey will probably just be pleased that he's finally done something about his crush on Frank.  
　  
They lay together for a long time before Frank gets up and drags him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Frank turns on the shower and turns to him, grinning.  
　   
"Want me to blow you in the shower?" Frank asks and really there's no way he's saying no to that.  
　  
They don't leave the room until just before lunch time, both of them making half assed attempts to cover up marks and stop touching. Gerard really isn't surprised when for the first morning in weeks nobody asks him how he slept. Gerard has a feeling dating the world’s most hyperactive guitar playing nympho might just be the cure to his insomnia.   
　  
The End.


End file.
